Distro neh!
by Ciela Ashenbert
Summary: Sebastian sama Ciel borong obral distro nih, apa aja yang mereka beli ya? gomen kalo banyak typo DX


**Title : Distro neh!**

**Pair : Ciel .P. & Sebastian .M.**

**Author : Ciela Agehayuki & Bastian Mic**

**Genre : Comedy**

**Disclaimer : Distro yang rame mulu tapi gak bisa ngambil hati saya ==**

**And Yana-sensei~ **

**Kali ini pakai bahasa formalnya dikit-dikit (?) gomen kalo banyak typo**

Don't like? Don't read :P

Like? Review~~

.

.

.

Malam minggu Ciel dan Sebastian berencana mau jalan-jalan ke Distro. Biasa mau borong yang diobral. Biasanya sih, ada yang diobral minggu-minggu ini, paling gak dapet sepatu sebelah-sebelah lah, kalo gak ya dapet celana separo.

"Cepet dikit napa Sebastian?" Ciel berjalan ke bajaj yang dipesennya tadi pagi.

"Sabar dong, Young Master, saya kan lagi pakai sandal yang nge-trend sekarang" Ucap Sebastian, Sebastian lagi make sandal Swa**w kesukaannya.

"Make sandal kayak make sepatu aja.. ck!" Ciel duluan masuk ke bajajnya.

"Ini sandal mahal, Young Master, harganya separo cake yang Young Master makan kemarin" Sebastian masuk kedalam bajajnya.

"Memangnya berapaan?" Tanya Ciel sambil melirik sandal yang dipake Sebastian,

"Harganya itu 5000 perak Young Master" Jawab Sebastian sambil nyengir kuda, keliatan ada cabe yang masih nempel digiginya.

"Halah, Cuma 5000 perak, liat nih sandal gue harganya lebih mahal" Ciel memamerkan sandalnya yang berwarna ijo lumut kayak bajunya.

"Memangnya berapaan Young Master?"

"35 hehehe"

"35000 perak Young Master?"

"Bukan, 3500 perak" Ciel nyengir keledai. (?)

"Mahal banget ya, Young Master"

"Ya dong, gue gitu, pemimpin keluarga Phantomhive! Huhahahahah!"

"Ya udah yuk, Young Master kita berangkat" Sebastian menyuruh abang bajaj jalanin bajajnya.

Rencananya sih, Ciel sama Sebastian mau borong obralan. Ciel ngincer kaos-kaos warna nge-ter gitu, terus Sebastian ngincer mas-mas erh, mbak-mbak, halah! Ngomong sepatu aja susah! Kalo ada uang lebih sih Sebastian mau borong kaos kaki juga, soalnya kaos kakinya udah gak dicuci 1000 tahun. Ciel juga kalo ada uang lebih mau borong CD, biar gak ilang mulu (hah? Emang diobral yak? O.O)

"Mas, udah nyampe nih" Abang bajaj bangunin Ciel sama Sebastian yang ketiduran sampe ngilerin bajajnya si abang.

"Eh? Udah nyampe ya? Ni bang biasa kan? 5000?" Ciel mengeluarkan uang 5000 perak dari sakunya.

"Yah, kok lecek mas?"

"Mau dibayar ndak sih? Protes aja!" Ciel turun dari bajaj disusul Sebastian yang ribet benerin rambutnya.

"Ye, ya udahlah daripada gak dibayar" Abang bajajnya melaju nyari tarikan lagi.

Ciel sama Sebas berjalan masuk kedalem Distro yang udah dipenuhi lautan manusia. Untung aja tiba-tiba ada si Pluto ngekorin Sebastian. Lautan manusia pun terbelah Ciel sama Sebas bisa masuk leluasa deh.

"Sebas, kau cari kaos kaki sama sepatu kan? Sebelah sana! Gue cari kaos sama CD, ntar kalo udah selesai samperin gue ngerti?"

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian langsung melaju menuju kumpulan Sepatu dan Kaos kaki. Ciel pun menuju kumpulan kaos dan CD.

Sebastian menatap sepatu-sepatu yang terpampang didepan matanya sambil ngelap ilernya yang menetes mulu (erh…==) Ia memilih-milih sepatu yang cucok, erh, cocok buat kakinya yang sebesar kaki kakek depan rumah author, terus se-bau telur busuk *brb, muntah* . Dilain pihak, Ciel sibuk milih CD dulu, daritadi gak ketemu ukuran yang pas ada yang kekecilan, ada yang kegedean. Akhirnya ia menemukan CD pujaan hatinya, warna merah merona dengan gambar lambang Supermen! Ciel memandangnya dengan penuh harap dan dalam hati bilang 'mudah-mudahan tu CD muat dibokong gue' Ciel mengambil CD itu, memangdangya, lalu mengusap-usapkan dipipinya, menciuminya sampe diliatin mbak-mbak penjaganya. Ciel memasukkannya kedalem tas belanjaannya lalu mencari kaos.

Sementara itu, Sebastian akhirnya menemukan sepatu yang pas sama kakinya, kuku-kukunya yang udah 5000 tahun gak dipotong pun bisa masuk (O.O) Sebastian memeluk sepatu itu, menciuminya, terus diusap-usap ke pipinya dan ia masukkan kedalem tas belanjaannya. Sekarang Sebastian mau cari kaos kaki anti bau, kira-kira ada gak ya? Nah, Ciel lagi sibuk milih kaos bergambar lope-lope nih, udah dapet satu warna pink lagi. Terus dia mau cari yang warnanya ijo lumut biar samaan sama bajunya yang sekarang dipake sama cari kaos yang gambarnya bunga-bunga bagian atasnya kebuka biar mirip bang haji.

"Duh, yang mana nih yang bagus yak? Yang bunga-bunga gini atau yang gambarnya bunga bangke?" Ciel memutuskan buat beli dua-duanya. Nah, sekarang dia mau cari yang lebih 'wow' lagi, udah dapet CD Supermen, bajunya bang haji, baju lope-lope, baju lumut, eh, tiba-tiba dia nemuin baju yang gambarnya kuda lagi nyengir.

Sebastian akhirnya borong banyak kaos kaki anti bau, terus sepatu-sepatu yang pas buat kaki jumbo super baunya itu. Ciel juga udah dapet belanjaan yang dia pengenin, nah, giliran bayar nih. Sebastian nyamperin Ciel, karna Pluto dilarang masuk, ada tulisan diluar 'Dilarang membawa hewan kedalam!' akhirnya Pluto dibiarin didepan deh.

Tiba-tiba lautan manusia mulai terbentuk, saat seperti ini mereka berdua punya keahlian tak akan mengantri. Ciel digendong Sebastian, lalu Sebastian lompat melewati kerumunan manusia yang mengantri, sebuah sayap seperti terkembang dipunggungnya, Ciel yang digendong dipunggung Sebastian bergaya ala patung pancoran, Sebastian bergaya ala Supermen! Jigong mereka berdua membasahi kerumunan manusia-manusia itu dan akhirnya mereka melewati manusia-manusia yang mengantri. Ciel mengeluarkan kartuny dengan logo BKPF, it's mean Bank Keluarga Phantomhive Funky. Setelah selese membayar Ciel menunggu Sebastian selese membayar. Sebastian juga punya kartu lho, logonya BIS, Bank Iblis Sejahtera (OAO)

Selese membayar Sebastian langsung membawakan barang-barang Ciel dan memanggil odong-odong, eh, bajaj lagi buat nganterin mereka ke mansion. Pluto dapet hadiah juga, lho, yaitu CD bergambar Disney Princess bekas Ciel. Ciel dan Sebastian kayaknya harus nabung lagi buat beli yang barang obralan Distro lagi.

.

.

.

OWARI~~~~ XDDD

Gak nyangka ternyata Ciel doyan Disney Princess juga XDD


End file.
